


Freaks

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Freaks

When he is twelve years old, Kris Allen meets Tom.

Tom isn't really his name, of course. But it's what Kris calls him, to this day. It's easier to blame someone with a name than some nameless bad thing that when you were twelve up and bit you and changed your life forever.

Oh, right.

So, when Kris Allen is twelve he meets Tom, who is a werewolf. The story should be more complicated, should involve a storm, or some kind of swamp. Instead, it involves a soccer game gone late and a bike ride home on unremarkable suburban Conway streets.

He tells Katy exactly nine months and four days after they start dating. He has to, because he needs her to know that in twenty minutes he's effectively going to lose his shit (and his skin). He doesn't go all feral, really. He sort of wants to eat a lot of raw meat and run around. He's never killed anyone, and he's sure he never will.

But it's still fucking creepy when he changes.

He's gotten used to tearing up shoes and clothes and even the occasional couch cushion when his claws get out of control. Katy learns, eventually, that having a werewolf for a boyfriend is just. You know. One more thing to bitch about when that time of the month comes around.

It doesn't really bug Kris till Idol. I mean, really, it doesn't even bug him then. Except when he figures out what his roommate is.

"You smell funny." He says, and he sniffs at Adam's hair.

"Fuck you." Adam pushes at him and. Whoa. There's a spark. Not literally, it's more of a jolt, but it's like.

"Well, look at that." Kris says, and Adam grins, showing fang.

"Freak recognizes freak."

They get along remarkably well. Adam spends the Idol tour resisting the urge to taunt groupies into hypnotic fangplay and Kris spends a lot of time pacing the bus, unused to contained areas and nowhere to run if something goes wrong.

They both have way too much freaking energy.

"Ok, sit down. Or I will sit you down." Adam says, tossing a magazine in Kris' direction.

Kris dodges, growling. "There's nothing to do."

"There's like, six thousand dollars worth of electronics on this bus, purely for your entertainment. Your ADD is your own fault."

Kris slides over and bats at Adam's hair, teasing.

"C'mon, c'mon."

"Get off me."

"Play with me." Kris says, and he lolls his tongue out, looking all the world like a playful puppy. It's won Katy over thousands of times.

"Play with yourself." Adam snorts, and clearly he is a stronger man than Katy.

"You suck." Kris says, and he slides into the seat next to Adam, flipping on the XBOX.

"In more ways than one, Fluffy. That's why you love me."


End file.
